Another Zutara story Work on title l8r
by Xiscorr
Summary: Zuko and Katara enough said. The end GOODBYE...enter at your own risk to all you Aang fans MAJOR BASHING! Zuko's coronation brings about new feelings for the whole cast. ZUTARA!


I don't Know yet

(But I WILL…later)

A/N:

HELLOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO ppl! I'm new to this whole writing on this thing so be nice, or else -.- Jk. This is a fanfic about Zuko and Katara, we don't care about Aang or Ozai. First things first, in the parts before: 1. Mai sided with Azula, so Zuko doesn't like her anymore, hatred might be better. 2. NOTHING IS BETWEEN AANG AND KATARA EXCEPT IN AANG'S LITTLE BRAIN!! Enough said. 3. Katara thinks of Aang as an annoying little brother, kinda like a mini Sokka but he's bald and the Avatar and he's oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooold (112 to be precise) I think we've covered enough, ON WITH THE FANFIC!!

CIEF: I'm Here toooooooo! You may know me from the fanfic's From Leaf to Suna or Return of the Feudal Princess…Xiscorr is meh friend. *Glomps* we're co writers on this storeh!

Chapter 1: The coronation

Aang and Ozai were fighting(…somewhere else we're not gonna get inta that.)

Elsewhere, Zuko was battling Azula, his crazy lightning happy sister (and she's lost what marbles she had left.) Katara was standing nearby because Zuko told her that this was his fight.

"What's wrong Azula? All out of lightining? Or are you afraid I'll bend it right back at you?" Zuko asked his sister.

Azula got an evil glint in her eyes and started bending lightning. "I'll show you lightning!"

Zuko got ready to bend it back at her when she aimed for Katara instead of him.

"Nooooooooooooooooo!!" Zuko yelled as he lunged into the path of the lighting bolt. It hit him in his chest.

"ZUKO!" Katara screamed. She tried to run over to him, but Azula's fire blocked her path. She just barely dodged it and she heard Zuko moan and tried again to run over and heal him when Azula sent fire and lightning at her so she rolled out of the way.

"I'd really rather our family physician look after little ZuZu if you don't mind!" Azula said as she hurled more lightning at Katara.

Katara now dodging fire and lightning from the crazy woman, ran behind the pillar to avoid getting hit.

"ZuZu you don't look so good. Arrrgh!" Azula yelled as Katara stuck her head out from behind the pillar to see if he was okay. When she did this Azula aimed more lightning at Katara.

Katara dodged and ran behind another pillar this time seeing a trough filled with water, she bent it and aimed it at Azula. Azula came up behind the distracted water bender and started to attack her with fire. Katara used the water to 'surf' away and dodge the fire being thrown at her.

Katara ran over onto a water grate and got an idea. She grabs some nearby chains and waits for Azula to walk over to her and then she uses her water bending to surround them in water and freezes it. She releases herself from the ice and uses the chains to chain Azula to the grate so that she cannot use her fire bending. She runs over to Zuko and turns him over. She sees the star shaped scar on his chest (CIEF: DROOL. Xiscorr: No drooling…you'll ruin the paper!) she uses her water to start healing him when she hears him groan.

"Thank you Katara." He croaked out.

"I think I'm the one who should be thanking you." She said with tears in her eyes. She helped him to stand and got him back into the palace.

~Time skip to afta Aang beated Ozai~

It was the day of Zuko's coronation and he was in his room trying to get his robe on with out straining his injury. (A/N Mai is evil, remember? He no like her no more, soo guess who shows up? :3 Hint: the title)

"Need some help with that?" someone asked

Zuko turned around to see her standing in the doorway leaning on the door frame.

"What are you doing here…"

To be continued…

* * *

A/N: Second chapter may take a while, we can't copy off the episodes any more unless we're going to fall into some sort of black hole... or maybe it would be BLUE!! CIEF, what are you doing?

CIEF: WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! THe room is spinning!

A/N: Out of the spinny chair, now. -.-

CIEF: Yesh mommeh

A/N: *Rolls eyes* We have to work on next chapter... pull up MIRCOSOFT WORD!! *hero theme plays*

CIEF: Where is the voices coming from....

A/N: In your head, now get to WORK SLAVE!! Ahem, I mean, erm, let's start working.

CIEF: QUICKLY ROBIN TO THE BATMOBILE!!!! *Batman theme plays*

A/N: HEY!! If anybody is Batman it's me!! I started this whole thing!! NOW LET'S WORK ALREADY!! *starts typing next chapter*


End file.
